SenRu Seishi
by Anduril
Summary: (Yaoi) A chance meeting with a stranger with familiar voice lead Sendoh to realise his feeling.


Title: SenRu Seishi

Author: Anduril

Genre: Useless rambling. Romance/Sap/Humour too. 

Rating: PG

Archive: Yes. SenRu ML. ff.net.

Email: d11kitsune@yahoo.de

Dedication: Crystal who asked for SenRu fics, here you are! And Kelle, Merrique, my reviewers from ff.net. *wave if you're here* And anybody that asked for SenRu fics from me. Hope I didn't disappoint you guys! So R&R! si vous plait. 

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applied. The characters belonged to their respective authors. I own have the not-so original plot.

PART 1: THE ONE WITH THE MEETING

0655 hrs

"Attention! Passengers for Tokyo please board your train now. The train will leave exactly at 7am."

"That's your train Kaede. Take care of yourself, don't talk to strangers, don't get into any fight and don't crush any girl's or guy's hearts in Tokyo!" A cheerful voice belonged to a tall handsome young man was heard among the busy crowd in Yokohama Train Station. 

"Akira." A disapproving voice replied.

Sendoh Akira raised his eyebrow, urging his companion to continue.

"I'll be coming back only this evening."  Rukawa Kaede said. It was ridiculous to think he could do all that in one day. And it's not that Rukawa will go to Tokyo just because he could do all the things that were mentioned. He got other business to attend.

Sendoh laughed. It was fun to see Rukawa's reaction whenever he said something absurd like that. _Absurd?_Sendoh looked at his friend. Rukawa was wearing a blue jeans with white long-sleeved shirt which he folded it to the arm length. He was holding a blue coat and black bag with his left hand. His hair fell nicely on his pale face, covering another hidden gem, his amazing blue eyes. He looked absolutely gorgeous amidst the rushing morning crowd.

_Yes, a stranger will approach him._

The two tall basketball players attracted attention from the passing crowd. How could the two opposite personalities got together in the first place was up to anyone's guess. One smile from the friendlier guy, brought a call of attention, but one glare from the more silent boy chased people away. But both of them were oblivious to their surroundings, as their attention was only reserved to one another. 

_Yes, he might or might not get into a fight._

"But Kaede...who knows what you might find today! I heard those Tokyo chicks can be very persuasive." he pouted.

_And a definite yes, he will crush somebody's heart._

Rukawa could only rolled his eyes. Sendoh smiled inwardly, as he knew better. Rukawa might be annoyed with him. It stated clearly in his blue eyes. And yet...

_Yet..._

Rukawa was grateful for all the attention Sendoh gave him. Again, it was in the eyes. After a year knowing the younger boy, Sendoh had learned to understand Rukawa. _Don't be fool with his appearance._ There was a person underneath the legendary Rukawa Kaede. Judge him by his action, not by his words. See his eyes, because that was where the true emotion lies. 

"Damm! I wish I could go with you to Tokyo in my car..." Sendoh continued.

"And let us stranded in the middle of the infamous Tokyo traffic jam?" Rukawa asked.

"Hey!" Another Sendoh's pout came to display. " Don't be so hard on my car! Still, now I know why father brought me that run-down second hand car. Not to let me escape from Kanagawa."

He continued with his brotherly-attic. "I still want to come with you, you know what if something happen to you in the big city..."

"Yokohama is a big city, and I survived just fine." Rukawa reasoned with the older player.

"Well, Yokohama is home, we're talking about Tokyo here!" Sendoh argued.

"Akira..." the disapproving tone again. "I can take care of myself."

Sendoh sighed. He knew Rukawa had the last word. He had lost the verbal argument. But nevertheless, Sendoh enjoyed the fun that came in teasing Rukawa about senseless stuff. 

"I know..." Sendoh smiled one of his cheery smile. 

A buzzer was heard, indicating the train is about to depart and the door will be closed. Rukawa looked at Sendoh, a silent message was given that it's time for him to go. 

"See you at 7." Rukawa said.

Sendoh smiled and nodded. He watched as the train that carried Rukawa slowly faded out of his view.

Seconds ticked by.

_Damm__! I already miss him._ He looked around the train station. _What am I suppose to do now?_

0707 hours

Sendoh walked around the train station, looking for something to do to in the meantime. He had to go to the public library, just because the materials needed for his research were not available in Ryonan. But before that, he suddenly realised, he got to feed his stomach, which is about to grumble anytime soon.

"Yes, I will meet you later."

Sendoh stopped in his track. That voice..._Rukawa__?_ _He just left! _ But that voice was without any doubt belonged to Rukawa. _No…_

The voice laughed, apparently something funny was being said to him.

_Rukawa__...laugh?_ _No, it's not Rukawa._ Even the Ice-King never laugh that way in front of his best friend, Sendoh Akira.

"I miss you Miaka." The voice answered.

_Miaka__?_ _Who is Miaka? Rukawa doesn't have any friends named Miaka, not that I know of._

"I love you too."

_Rukawa__?__ In love? Miaka?_

Sendoh couldn't help but coming out of his corner and looking for the man with the voice. _There!_ He identified a tall young man with a neatly-trimmed short hair, in a black gear and jeans, with a black bag hanging from his shoulder. He was about to put his mobile phone back into his pocket and started to walk, away from Sendoh.

Sendoh quickened his pace. He felt the need to catch the man, the man with Rukawa's voice. But the crowd around him, walking and running and even just standing there, didn't help Sendoh in achieving his destination. And the man was getting further away...

"Hey!" Sendoh tried to call him.

But the man couldn't hear him. And Sendoh, not the man to give up on anything, including chasing an unknown man with a familiar voice, snaked his way around the crowd to reach that man. His long legs and tall slender form helped Sendoh in reaching that man.

"Excuse me!" Sendoh put his arm on his shoulder.

The man was shocked and turned to face Sendoh. He had a determined look on his face, but the most obvious aspect on this man's face is a faint red symbol on his forehead. Sendoh felt what akin to be an electric shock running through his body. He quickly took his arm of the man's shoulder and just stood there, staring at the mysterious man.

The man broke the silence first. "Oh my! I'm sorry. Sorry! Forgive me! Please forgive me! That's not my intention."

_Rukawa's__ voice._

While Sendoh could only nod. " Ah! I'm the one who should apologize. I shouldn't startled you that way."

A collective sigh can be heard from the man with Rukawa's voice. The man was tall, although shorter than Rukawa and himself. He was a handsome man with a nice heart-shaped smooth face. His styled his hair so that the bangs fall nicely on his forehead, almost like Rukawa. But it a was nicely styled bangs, while Rukawa's bangs are messier, due to basketball and his own ignorance in personal grooming. But the feature that set Rukawa apart from other people, the eyes, was definitely different. This man has a big clear hazel eyes, while Rukawa has a fox-like blue eyes. 

On top of that, Rukawa would never apologize profusely like this man did.

"It's just..." Sendoh chuckled. "This may sounds funny, but you have my friend's voice."

He raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "Am I?"

"The very exact voice." Sendoh confirmed.

"Well, I'm not your friend, right?" The man smiled.

_Rukawa__ would never smile at stranger._

"My mistake, again, I'm sorry." Sendoh apologized.

The man nodded. Understood. Apology accepted. "By the way... can you tell me where is the bus stop around here? This station is too big and well, I guess it's still early in the morning..."

Sendoh, using his taller form to the advantage, searched for the bus stop signs in the train station. He found what look like a bus sign directed towards the opposite end of the station.

"I think it's over there." Sendoh pointed to the direction. "Where are you going?"

"Yokohama Public Library." 

"Oh! Actually, the library is now closed. It will open at 9:00am. I know, cos I'm going there too." Sendoh provided the extra information, already wished to help the stranger.

"Want a lift in my car? We could go there together. At the moment, I want to have breakfast, want to join me?" Sendoh invited the man.

_He's a stranger!_ But somehow... after knowing Rukawa, Sendoh believed he had sharpened his intuitive  skill. And in reading the man like he read Rukawa, the man seemed to be speaking the truth. He only wanted to go to the library. Nothing more, nothing less.

_Or maybe because of his voice._

"Yea... I guessed I can do that." The man accepted Sendoh's reputation.

"By the way, I'm Sendoh Akira." he extended his hand to the stranger.

"Sukinami Taka." The man took Sendoh's hand. 

And the friendship began.

-tbc-


End file.
